The present invention relates to the cleaning of indoor air.
In cleaning and removing particulate from indoor air, a proposed solution provides drawing air through a filter by a fan or blower. Various type of filters are used in the air-conditioning HVAC systems or as portable units containing HEPA filters or electronic filters. However, those systems are complex, expensive and require unique parts that greatly increase their expense.
Needs exist for low cost, efficient, portable air filtering systems.